S'il se souvenait bien, elle s'appellait Tess
by SuperLunard
Summary: Quand une fille en a marre que le garçon le plus populaire se fasse désirer de toutes les élèves, elle décide de le narguer pour essayer de lui dégonfler sa grosse tête... Un petit duel de farce. Désolée, les résumés ne sont pas mon fort. Bonne lecture !


Coucou tout le monde ! Juste pour dire que je pense mettre une suite, donc que ceci n'est qu'un premier chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Sirius entra dans la salle commune accompagné de James et Remus, ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Salut les filles ! S'exclama-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour la première fille qu'il vit.

Les filles de leur année ainsi que les autres qui s'y trouvaient se mirent à glousser. Sauf une qui haussa un sourcil en voyant la réaction de ses amies. Une grande brune avec des yeux bleus perçants. Sirius la remarqua. Il la connaissait, elle était dans sa classe. S'il se souvenait bien, elle s'appelait Tess. Mais comme la mémorisation des prénoms des filles était loin d'être excellente, même bonne, il n'en était pas sûr. Il avança vers son dortoir et sans qu'il ne le voie venir, il avait été victime d'un sort. Il ne sut d'abord pas ce qu'il avait eu mais quand la salle commune se divisa entre éclats de rire et cri d'étonnement, il se tourna vers James pour savoir ce qu'il lui été arrivé. Celui-ci le regarda ahuri puis explosa de rire. Remus le regarda peiné et le poussa vers le dortoir.

- Tes cheveux, lui souffla-t-il.

Au même moment, la brune se leva et alla également dans son dortoir avec un sourire satisfait et un air un peu trop innocent au goût de Sirius. Il monta en trombe jusqu'à sa chambre puis fonça dans la salle de bain où il vit enfin ce qu'il avait. Il regarda avec horreur ses cheveux habituellement d'un noir de jais arborant désormais un rose pétant. Il maudissait intérieurement cette Tess. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle ! Sa façon de l'ignorer et ce sourire… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était avoir un Maraudeurs contre elle, de toute évidence. Sirius se promit de lui faire savoir.

* * *

Tess marchait dans un couloir avec Lily pour aller déposer leurs affaires. Elles venaient d'avoir divination et discutaient de la santé mentale de leur professeur. Le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard, les –trop- bien connus Maraudeurs, s'avança vers elles, venant de la direction opposée. James tenta une approche en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et en arborant ce sourire insolent que Lily méprisait tant.

- Salut Lily !

- Au revoir Potter !

Celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter. Au contraire elle continua son chemin. Tess rit ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius. Elles marchaient en se moquant de la manière pathétique dont Potter essayait de sortir avec Lily dos à eux. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne vit pas que Black avait sortit sa baguette. Il la dirigea sur Tess et, soudain, sa jupe se leva toute seule. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de la remettre correctement et se retourna vivement vers les Maraudeurs en fusillant Sirius du regard. Il avait évidemment déjà rangé sa baguette. Elle s'était doutée qu'elle aurait le retour de sa petite farce. Elle lui lança donc un regard entendu puis repartit la tête haute.

* * *

Sirius descendait de son dortoir. Il fut surpris de voir Tess descendre du sien en même temps. Son premier reflexe fut de sortir sa baguette en réfléchissant à la vitesse éclair pour savoir quelle farce il allait pouvoir lui faire. Elle eut exactement la même réaction. Elle esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil. Il finit par lui rentre son sourire et a baissé sa baguette. Elle en fit de même. Il allait peut-être savoir pourquoi elle s'en était prise à elle. Il s'avança vers elle.

- Salut Tess !

Elle le regarda comme s'il était malade.

- Salut.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais ouais et toi ?

- Super ! A part que mon égo a été blessé quand tu as teint mes magnifiques cheveux en rose…

- Ah, dit-elle en souriant, le pauvre, ça du être un coup dur.

- Ouais plutôt. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ?

- Franchement ? Je sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, tu sais les envies ça se contrôle pas …

Sirius la dévisagea puis souri. Elle avait l'air de lui ressembler

- Ah bon. Puisque ça ne se contrôle pas alors…

- Ouais. Je dois y aller donc … Euh …

- A plus tard.

- Ouais c'est ça, plus tard.

Elle fit quelque pas puis se retourna vers lui.

- Au fait moi, c'est Jess. Pas Tess.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit en sortant de la salle commune.


End file.
